D Rive, 100 Theme Challenge
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Snap-shots into the wild lives of Tom and Barry Howe and the people who knew them.
1. Theme List

**Right so I'm doing a 100 Theme Challenge thing, Brothers of the Head style ;D. This will be filled with Barry/Tom friendship, fighting, love, hate and maybe even a pindrop of lust. There'll also be other pairings: Tom/Laura, Barry/Laura, Barry/Paul ect… I really don't think BotH has many fans even though it's a fucking masterpiece of a movie. So I doubt there'll be any readers. Well I hope I get a few reviews otherwise I probably won't update much. Anywho, enjoy ;D**

**~~Mick~~!**

_**The List**_

_**1. Introduction**_

_**2. Complicated**_

_**3. Making History**_

_**4. Rivalry**_

_**5. Unbreakable**_

_**6. Obsession**_

_**7. Eternity**_

_**8. Gateway**_

_**9. Death**_

_**10. Opportunities**_

_**11. Fury**_

_**12. Dead Wrong**_

_**13. Running Away**_

_**14. Judgement**_

_**15. Seeking Solstice**_

_**16. Excuses**_

_**17. Vengeance**_

_**18. Love**_

_**19. Tears**_

_**20. My Inspiration**_

_**21. Never Again**_

_**22. Online**_

_**23. Failure**_

_**24. Rebirth **_

_**25. Breaking Away**_

_**26. Forever and a day**_

_**27. Lost and Found**_

_**28. Light**_

_**29. Dark**_

_**30. Faith**_

_**31. Colours**_

_**32. Exploration **_

_**33. Seeing Red**_

_**34. Shades of Grey**_

_**35. Forgotten **_

_**36. Dreamer**_

_**37. Mist**_

_**38. Burning**_

_**39. Out of Time**_

_**40. Knowing How**_

_**41. Fork in the road**_

_**42. Start**_

_**43. Identity**_

_**44. At Peace**_

_**45. Heart Song**_

_**46. Reflection**_

_**47. Perfection **_

_**48. Everyday Magic**_

_**49. Umbrella**_

_**50. Party**_

_**51. Troubling Thoughts**_

_**52. Stirring of the Wind**_

_**53. Future **_

_**54. Health and Healing**_

_**55. Separation **_

_**56. Everything For You**_

_**57. Slow Down**_

_**58. Lesson**_

_**59. Challenged**_

_**60. Exhaustion**_

_**61. Accuracy **_

_**57. Versus**_

_**58. Heartfelt Apology**_

_**59. Luck**_

_**60. Impressions**_

_**61. Teenager**_

_**62. Irregular Orbit**_

_**63. Cold Embrace**_

_**64. Frost**_

_**65. A Moment in Time**_

_**66. Dangerous Territory**_

_**67. Boundaries**_

_**68. Unsettling Revelations**_

_**69. Shattered**_

_**70. Bitter Silence**_

_**71. The True You**_

_**72. Pretence**_

_**73. Patience **_

_**74. Midnight**_

_**75. Shadows **_

_**76. Summer Haze**_

_**77. Memories **_

_**78. Change in the Weather**_

_**79. Illogical**_

_**80. Only Human**_

_**81. A Place to Belong**_

_**82. Advantage**_

_**83. Breakfast **_

_**84. Echoes**_

_**85. Falling **_

_**86. Picking up the Pieces **_

_**87. Gunshot**_

_**88. Possession**_

_**89. Twilight**_

_**90. Nowhere and Nothing**_

_**91. Answers **_

_**92. Innocence**_

_**93. Simplicity **_

_**94. Reality **_

_**95. Acceptance**_

_**97. Enthusiasm**_

_**98. Game**_

_**99. Friendship **_

_**100. Endings**_


	2. Teenagers

_**Yes, here is my first drabble thingy for the 100 Theme Challenge. I don't know if it makes much sense…but it did in my drug-wracked mind, so enjoy ;D And expect deeper, longer things in the future my loves! Oh and just in case you don't get this Chris Dervish was the lead singer of The Noize and he and Paul had a thing going on, but then Chris died so yeah, that's what the whole 'Chris' reference is to ;]**_

_**~~Mick~~!**_

**70. Teenagers**

Teenagers. They're _just _teenagers. Paul does a double-take. No wonder they're so fucked up. The Howe brothers seem so much older than they are. But really…they're only seventeen.

"You alright?" Eddie asks, for once his video-camera is not in his hands.

"Just" Paul nods towards the sleeping twins. "Thinking."

Eddie bites his lip and seats himself on the carpeted floor of Tom and Barry's grungy bedroom. The walls are covered from ceiling to floor with writing and drawings, mostly penned on there by Barry. He kicks away a half-empty bottle of vodka and sighs. "Hard to believe they're just kids isn't it"

Paul swipes a hand through his messy red-brown hair and breaths out a thick line of cigarette smoke. "Yeh, it fucking is" The musician leans over the slumbering boys and sighs. Underweight, dark hollows beneath their eyes, dirty overgrown hair and with an aura of drugs and alcohol. "But Barry's the one I'm scared for" Not like he'd ever admit to Eddie that he had a boy-crush on the weaker twin. Paul rakes his fingers though Barry's greasy brunette tresses affectionately.

"Do you love him like you loved Chris?" The question that leaves Eddie's lips makes Paul's rosy mouth fall agape. Is it really that painfully obvious?

Paul gulps, lost for words. He glances back down at Barry and the boy—yes boy, only seventeen, the weaker but more in your face one, the singer who sings with such emotion it's tragic—slowly opens his eyes. The long charcoal black eyelashes, encasing those irises—those azure pools. "Yeah" He mumbles "Yeah I do Eddie" Barry frowns slightly at Paul's statement—not knowing what he's talking about—but smiles up at the other man nonetheless.

"Good morning to you too" Barry smirks. He blindly reaches around on the floor and finally clutches his bony hand about his vodka bottle and takes a swig.

Eddie gives Paul a knowing look. Maybe Tom and Barry Howe are teenagers, Paul thinks, continuing to finger-comb Barry's scraggly mullet, and maybe Eddie shouldn't be filming this—the self destruction of two beautiful people—and maybe Barry will never love Paul like Paul loves Barry.

But it's worth it.

Eddie sighs, because he knows it's all wrong. But this is it. The life of Rock Stars.


	3. Seeing Red

**Yes I actually fucking updated! It's a miracle. I know, I know. Teehee. So Here's the second drabble to my BotH 100 Theme Challenge thingy. And I'm actually surprised at the amount of reviews [though few] that I got simply cos Brothers of the Head is such an unknown movie, which is terrible because it's a bloody masterpiece. Anyways my author's notes are probably boring as fuck. So I'm off to light up a joint, No, I'm not kidding xD And this terrible AN; shall end. **

**~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Nirvana~**

**~~Mick~~!**

**33. Seeing Red**

"I swear to God I'll do it" The words slither out through Tom's clenched teeth.

"No you won't" Barry sneers right back, his demeanor cool but his insides knotted and his pale eyes wide. "You're me"

"Fuck off Barry!" Tom cries, it's rare to see the stronger twin in such a rage. But he can't help it. Barry drives him over the edge. He can never keep his calm when his Siamese twin is involved. "Fuck off…"

"Why?" Barry hisses, crystalline optics narrowed fiercely. You'd never guess he was the weaker of the two from that vicious expression on his face, that toxic-rose sneer curling up his full, pouty lips. And that's why Barry Howe is the singer. The fucking out-going, in-your-face, wild, wild, _wild _front man. With his untamable mop of heather brown hair and the too-white skin, marred with pock marks and scabs where his amphetamine-wracked fingernails have picked countless wounds.

"Fuck you Barry" Tom growls, he can feel moisture pool in his eyes. Why does he let Barry do this to him? Why do they stay attached? Sometimes Tom wanders. Wanders what it'd be like if his Siamese twin was in a wooden box six feet underground. But the thought makes him sick. "You're not me"

Barry shakes his head slowly, long fingers furling and unfurling the neckline of his threadbare old sweater. "How do you know that Tommy? Are you so sure that you're a fucking individual? You disgust me. It's all because of her. That fucking cunt Laura."

He sees red now. Like he so often does when thing's concern Barry. "DON'T YOU DARE" Tom screams "Don't you DARE call her that" He shoves the smaller boy against the wall of their dingy bedroom. "I'd choose Laura Ashworth over you any day"

But suddenly Tommy Howe knows that he's gone too far. Barry swipes a kitchen knife from a desktop and precariously rubs it over the thick skin that bonds them together. "I'll do it Tom" He whispers, eyelashes lowered "I'll fucking DO IT"

Tom sighs and roughly seizes Barry's jaw in his calloused guitar-players hand. "I didn't mean it Barry" He murmurs, so lowly that Barry must strain to hear. The weaker twin leans his head—now cradled in Tom's hands—back with a deep sigh. Tom half-smiles waveringly and presses Barry's face into his shoulder. "I didn't fucking mean it"

They wrap their arms around eachother. And put themselves back together once again.


End file.
